Reconociendo al amor
by VirusK
Summary: Yamaguchi está saliendo con Tsukishima, Kageyama está saliendo con Hinata, pero al parecer ninguno siente estar en el lugar correcto, por lo que buscan consuelo en los brazos del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Les traigo una historia que creo va a estar para rato. Depende de como lo maneje serán aproximadamente siete capitulos, incluso menos.  
Antes que empiecen a leer sepan lo siguiente:

1) Todos están grandes, están cerca de los 27 años.

2) Es un Kageyama x Yamaguchi

3)Amo a Tsukishima y a Hinata (tambien me encanta el TsukkiYama y el KageHina) pero en esta historia no serán los preferidos. ¡No me asesinen! Quizás despues traigo un fic de alguna de estas dos parejas.

4)Contiene sexo y violencia. Estan advertidos.

Bueno, eso es todo. Comienza con un lemmon TsukiYama. Es mi primer lemmon, no me asesinen tampoco por eso! Se me hizo demasiado corto... ¡Dejen reviews! Bueno, sin mas, el fic.

* * *

Reconociendo al amor

-Tsukki, basta.

-¿Por qué? Lo estás disfrutando ¿No?

Yamaguchi sabía que era imposible hacerle ver a su novio como se sentía. Cuando decidió dar el sí para quedar unido a él, creía que podría cambiar su fría personalidad. Ahora sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Tsukishima continuó besándolo, sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Estaba atado con las esposas al respaldar de la cama que compartían. Sí, así es. A Kei le gustaba el sadomasoquismo, y tenía que soportarlo.

Recorrió con su lengua el cuello de Tadashi hasta llegar a sus pezones. Los rodeó y succionó, sacándole algunos quejidos. Siguió bajando dejando rastros de su paso por su estómago y se detuvo cerca de su miembro. Con su tranquilidad característica, le bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo al mismo tiempo, dejándolo al descubierto. Yamaguchi se mordía el labio para no gritar, llegando a hacerse un poco de sangre.

Kei tomó su pene y comenzó a masajearlo un poco, haciéndole temblar. Luego lo dejó y se dirigió directamente hacia su entrada, metiendo sin ningún tipo de cuidado tres dedos. Tadashi si gritó esta vez, pero Tsukishima lo pasó por alto.

-Espera, aún no estoy listo… -

-Sí, ya lo estás.

Y con un movimiento le levantó las piernas y metió su gran miembro en Yamaguchi. Éste se aferró a los barrotes de la cama e intentó transformar los gritos que le salían en gemidos altos, lográndolo exitosamente.

Las embestidas siguieron hasta que Kei se corrió dentro suyo. Salió y desató al lloroso y tembloroso Tadashi. Luego se cambió y sin decir una palabra se fue.

Yamaguchi se incorporó adolorido y acercó su mano a su miembro para poder terminar el también. Cuando lo hizo, cayó en la cama de nuevo y lloró.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Ya volví. Contesto reviews acá porque no sé si les llegan o no cuando aprieto el dialoguito al costado...Hikari eternity, gracias por molestarte en ver mis errores, la raya larga no me sale mas que por casualidad u.u Ya veré que hago con Tsukki, me encanta pero tenía que ser así en este fic. Wonderlan-Yaoi, lamento decirte que tienes toda la culpa... Jajajaja, no, mentira, la idea la tenia desde hace un tiempo y tu la potenciaste, por lo que quizás eres un 10% responsable de este fic. Yo también ando sufriendo con esto pero la idea salió y tenía que escribirla. El KageHina no será tan malo, ya vas a ver que hago con esos dos, que tambien los super quiero. ¡No te mueras! Cosas buenas van a pasar próximamente.

Bueno, eso es todo, los dejo con este dramático fic. ¡Besos electrónicos!

* * *

Reconociendo al amor

Parte 2

A la mañana siguiente, Yamaguchi se despertó con la melodía de su celular. Aún con los ojos cerrados y la cara pegada a la almohada, alargó su mano hasta dar con el dichoso aparato. El mensaje sólo era propaganda. Algo molesto, lo arrojó hacia la pared. Por pura suerte, no se rompió.

Estaba muy adolorido pero aun así consiguió levantarse. Lo de ayer había sido muy leve. Odiaba admitirlo, pero hubo veces peores.

Portando solo una camiseta se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño algo tambaleante. Se sentía como si hubiera bebido la noche anterior. La cabeza le dolía y tenía ganas de vomitar. Paso a paso y sosteniéndose de las paredes llegó al inodoro y botó todo lo que tenía en su estómago, que no era mucho. Llevaba un tiempo comiendo bastante poco, y, aunque le preocupaba, no tomaba ninguna medida al respecto. Se limpió el rostro con la manga de la camiseta y se arrastró hasta la bañera.

Largó el agua y esperó a que se llene. Se abrazó a si mismo mientras la veía caer y sentía como subía mientras le helaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces se puso a pensar, pensaba que pasaría si se sumergía para no volver a salir. Desechó la idea, morir sólo era la manera mas fácil de escapar de algo que no querías. Por millonésima vez se preguntó lo que venía preguntándose desde que Tsukishima y él se casaron. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? Y se respondió a si mismo, no podía. No era como si su marido se lo estuviera prohibiendo. Si alguna vez se le ocurría pedirle el divorcio, estaba seguro que no se lo negaría. Simplemente, no podía y no quería. Tsukishima era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando notó el agua a punto de desbordar. Cerró la canilla y tomó el jabón para limpiarse cualquier rastro que le haya quedado de la noche anterior.

Al terminar, salió casi chapoteando. Tomó la toalla y se envolvió en ella para retornar a la habitación.

Se cambió, se peinó y fue a la cocina. Allí descubrió una taza de café y una bandeja con tostadas. Era el único momento en que sentía que Tsukishima se preocupaba por él y sonreía levemente; para luego recordar la escena que se repetía todas las noches desde hace muchos años. Su esposo volvía, lo hacían y luego se iba, dejando a Yamaguchi sollozando en soledad; a la mañana siguiente, Tadashi sólo intentaba dejar de lado lo sucedido y fingir que nada pasaba mientras comía el desayuno que el otro le dejaba preparado. No entendía por qué lo hacía pero tampoco valía la pena preguntar, la comunicación verbal entre ellos era nula.

Dio unos mordiscos a su desayuno y lo dejó tal como estaba. Volvió al cuarto y tomó su celular para irse a trabajar. Antes de llegar a la puerta, las náuseas volvieron asi que tuvo que correr hasta el baño.

Al salir a la calle sentía que la vista se le nublaba cada tanto pero siguió caminando arrastrando los pies. No quería admitirlo pero a veces, la felicidad de las otras personas le daba envidia. Cuando era mas joven soñaba con tener una bella familia pero luego la realidad le cayó y descubrió que los sueños son simplemente eso, sueños.

Arribó a su destino y abrió la puerta del restaurante. No era un gran lugar pero era acogedor.

-¡Yamaguchi! Al fin llegas.

-Lo siento, me desvelé ayer. – Contestó al chico peliblanco que tenía delante, fingiendo la sonrisa que tenía habitualmente.

-Oye, estas algo mas delgado. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

No, prácticamente no comía nada pero aún asi no dijo nada al respecto – Claro, no tienes que preocuparte, Sugawara-san.

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a los vestidores. La gente solía ir algo temprano a veces, por lo que debían estar listos para tomar órdenes. Se puso el delantal negro con bordes naranjas y tomó su libreta y una lapicera. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigieron a la cocina para saludar al cocinero, Sawamura Daichi y a su aprendiz, Asahi Azumane. Yamaguchi soltó su primera risa verdadera cuando Asahi tiró un panqueque sobre la cabeza de Daichi mientras intentaba imitar a los chefs de la televisión.

Luego de las risas, Sawamura, aún acaramelado, comunicó que habría un nuevo compañero ese día.

-El jefe me acaba de llamar para decírmelo. ¿Crees poder encargarte de él, Yamaguchi? Al parecer es su primer trabajo.

-Supongo que no habrá problema.

-Genial. ¡Asahi! ¡Eso no es sal, es azúcar!

Volvió a reir. Estar con ellos le hacía olvidar los problemas que tenía en casa.

Debía ayudar a un novato ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía ni idea pero creía que algo así no tendría mucha importancia en su vida. Lo que no sabía era que estaba muy, muy equivocado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola~ Sigo con este dramático fic. Aprovecho este pequeño espacio para dar gracias a Hikari eternity, mi beta, que me corrigió el capítulo.

Por otro lado iba a avisar que voy a subir un capitulo por semana (los domingos) y que en septiembre (ahora no porque empiezo con exámenes) voy a empezar con el fic largo de Tanaka x Ennoshita (Alguien sabe como se le dice a la ship? TanaShita?)

No robo mas tiempo y los dejo con el fic:

* * *

Kageyama se despertó a las diez en punto. Con pereza se sacó las frazadas de encima y tanteó con la mano debajo de la cama para encontrar sus pantuflas. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño arrastrando los pies. Mientras pasaba por la galería vio en una pequeña mesa una foto que intentó ignorar. Llegó a su destino, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Sentía que no había tocado el agua en siglos, a pesar de que se había bañado el día anterior. Mientras se limpiaba pensó en que había sido del joven que alguna vez fue. No es como si a sus veintisiete años estuviera viejo, sino que simplemente creía que había vivido demasiado. Alejó aquellos pensamientos y siguió en su tarea.

Cuando terminó salió desnudo, sin importarle el frío que le ponía la piel de gallina. Se acercó al espejo y miró detalladamente cada facción de su rostro. Tenía unas ojeras increíbles que delataban que no había dormido bien, además de aquella barba que poco a poco iba en aumento. En pocas palabras, estaba demacrado. Cogió la espuma de afeitar y la maquinita que se hallaban en un estante y comenzó a afeitarse con cuidado. Después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo había perdido práctica. Al terminar vio algunos puntitos de sangre. Chistó y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

Las ojeras las dejó de lado, sólo podría solucionarlo con una buena noche de sueño, que esperaba poder conseguir pronto.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pasando nuevamente por al lado de la foto. Esta vez la miró con detenimiento. Aunque quisiera, no podría borrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente. En aquel pequeño marco se retrataban tres personas felices y sonrientes. Dio media vuelta y retomó su camino.

Al llegar fue directo a la alacena y buscó la caja de cereales y un bol. El bol lo halló fácilmente pero no había cereales por ningún lado. Se resignó y abrió la heladera, para encontrarse con que tampoco había leche.

Suspiró y cambió su rumbo al dormitorio. Abrió el placard y sacó unos calzoncillos, un pantalón de jean negro, una remera blanca y un abrigo. Se vistió sin apuros. Cogió su celular, aunque sabía que no recibiría ninguna llamada, su billetera y sus llaves y salió del departamento.

Vivía en un séptimo piso, por lo que bajar las escaleras no se le hacía nada tentador. Llamó al ascensor y esperó a que viniera. Cuando por fin arribó, su vecina de al lado, a quien Kageyama detestaba con todo su ser, lo miró de arriba abajo y le dedicó un frio saludo, sólo por cortesía. Tobio le respondió de igual manera y se metió en el ascensor.

Saliendo del edificio no se encontró con nadie más. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el supermercado y compró lo necesario para desayunar y, de paso, también para el almuerzo. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la caja, cuando el cajero amablemente le dijo la cifra que debía abonar. Tuvo que dejar cinco de las seis cajas de cereales que iba a llevarse. Pagó y se fue. A mitad del camino, la bolsa decidió romperse. Como pudo, acomodó todo en sus brazos y llegó hasta el edificio.

¿Podía tener más mala suerte ese día? Por supuesto que sí. Se había cortado la luz. El portero lo había detenido en la entrada, lo había saludado y le había explicado la situación.

Kageyama no tuvo más opción que subir las escaleras cargando con todo lo que había comprado. Sumando a eso la rabia que profesaba contra el encargado, al que le había pedido ayuda y se había excusado con que tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Llegó exhausto hasta su piso. Buscó como pudo las llaves y abrió la puerta. Dejó todo esparcido en la mesa de la cocina. Tomó el envase de leche y los cereales y volcó una buena cantidad en el bol que había dejado en la mesada. Se comió todo de un saque. Desconocía aquella hambre voraz que tenía. Acomodó las cosas y lavó el bol y la cuchara que había utilizado. Luego se arremangó y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

Ya iban a ser las doce y media cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Fue a recibir a los recién llegados a la puerta.

—Tobio-chan~ Ayúdame ¿Quieres?

Hinata le alcanzó una bolsa que parecía bastante cargada. No se hizo de rogar y la tomó.

— ¿Qué traes aquí?

—Ni se te ocurra mirar dentro, es un secreto.

—Mamá tiene ahí un…

El niño fue silenciado por el de cabellos anaranjados, que le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo. Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa, antes de desviar la atención del pequeño.

— ¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento Kisumi?

—Sí, ya me voy. ¡Vuelvo en unas horas!

Kageyama y Hinata lo despidieron y siguieron sonriendo hasta que Kisumi desapareció escaleras abajo. Allí fue cuando la realidad les cayó encima.

Las sonrisas se disolvieron. Hinata le arrebató la bolsa a Kageyama y se fue a la habitación. Tobio simplemente lo dejó y se fue a la cocina.

Aquella felicidad que hacían creer a todos que tenían era falsa. Desde hacía años que su relación no funcionaba, pero se habían dado cuenta muy tarde, luego de adoptar a Kisumi de un orfanato cuando tenía tan sólo diez meses de vida.

Fue a la cocina y pasó nuevamente por enfrente de la foto. Las tres personas sonrientes eran ellos mismos. En el medio estaba Kisumi, sostenido por Tobio y por Shoyo en un abrazo múltiple.

Aquellos habían sido días felices. Pero como ya se sabe, lo bueno nunca dura para siempre.

* * *

El KageHina no es tan malo (al menos no como el TsukiYama) pero tiene sus cosas.

Por si alguien lo pensó: Sí, el nombre de su hijo se lo puse despues de haber visto Free! Eternal Summer. Aparte de parecer que le estas diciendo a alguien "Kiss me" (bésame) el nombre es lindo (a mi parecer).

Bueno, si les gustó ¡Comenteeeeen! Es gratis. ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Reconociendo al amor

Chapter 4

Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando vio pasar una cabellera naranja por delante de la puerta de la cocina. Segundos después escuchó como Hinata se iba del departamento.

Suspiró y siguió ojeando la sección de búsqueda de empleo. Nada le convencía, pasó hojas y hojas hasta que uno de los anuncios lo detuvo. Se trataba de algo sencillo – o al menos eso era lo que pensaba—, ser camarero no parecía tan complicado. Tomó su celular y tecleó el número que figuraba. Creía que nadie atendería hasta que una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Si?

Parecía que aquel hombre recién estaba levantándose luego de una larga noche de fiesta y alcohol.

—Llamaba por el anuncio del periódico, dice que necesitan un camarero.

— ¿De qué ha… ¡Ah! Sí. ¿Tienes para anotar? Preséntate a la siguiente dirección.

No sin dificultad, Kageyama encontró un lápiz, mordido y partido a la mitad pero lápiz al fin. Anotó detalladamente la dirección y las instrucciones que le dio el otro hombre. Cuando cortaron, Tobio pensó que había sido demasiado fácil. Comenzaría a trabajar mañana mismo, sin necesidad de alguna inútil entrevista o algo similar. Se permitió sonreír un poco y se dirigió a la habitación para dormir un rato.

El rato terminó convirtiéndose en cuatro horas. Apresuradamente se levantó, se cambió y se fue. Tenía tan sólo cinco minutos para llegar puntualmente a su clase de Teoría del Estado, que comenzaba a las seis y a la cual no asistía desde hacía dos semanas.

Como siempre, la mala suerte de su lado. El colectivo se le fue luego de correr dos cuadras intentando alcanzarlo, metió el pie en un charco de agua y para culminar descubrió que había olvidado su billetera. Debido a eso tuvo que bajarse del colectivo que había tardado en llegar y caminar hasta la universidad.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y sólo lo recibió el encargado de la limpieza.

— ¿Dónde están todos?

—En sus casas. El profesor dijo que hoy no daría clases porque estaba dando una conferencia en no sé qué país.

Kageyama cerró los ojos intentando no gritar. Agradeció la información al hombre y dio media vuelta para irse.

Llegando a su casa se sentía agotado y malhumorado. Todo le salía mal, siempre.

Rechinaba los dientes cuando una pequeña mano se enganchó a la suya.

—No estés tan enojado papá, o te saldrán arrugas y te harás viejo.

Aquel pequeño era de lo poco que disfrutaba en la vida. Tenía tan sólo siete años recién cumplidos pero sentía que cada día que pasaba era él quien aprendía de Kisumi y no al revés, como se supone que debe ser.

Aflojó sus facciones y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que solamente le dedicaba a su hijo.

—Ya veremos quién es el viejo.

Tobio había retado a su hijo a subir corriendo las escaleras y ver quién llegaba antes. ¿El resultado? Ambos estaban agotados luego de haber subido tres pisos. Kageyama por el largo trayecto recorrido y Kageyama junior por el reciente entrenamiento.

Con un acuerdo silencioso se dirigieron al ascensor. Mientras ascendían respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo realizado.

—Sí que te estás poniendo viejo.

—Pues tú también crecerás algún día enano.

Y le dolía pensarlo. Llegaron a su piso y apenas entraron al departamento cayeron desplomados en el suelo.

— ¿Qué hay para cenar?

—No sé.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Tobio se levantó y se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la cocina. En la heladera había un pequeño sobre con su nombre que guardó inmediatamente. Abrió la heladera y todos los estantes estaban vacios, excepto por un pedazo de queso y una botella de gaseosa casi vacía.

—No hay nada ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Mmh… ¿Qué tal hamburguesas?

Ni siquiera tendría que haber preguntado. Volvió a ponerse las zapatillas y se despidió de Kisumi con un beso en la frente.

Por una vez tuvo suerte y aquella compra resultó ser rápida. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron mientras el pequeño le contaba a su padre todo lo que había hecho en el día.

— ¡Hoy hice un pase genial! El entrenador me felicitó. ¡Dice que si sigo así cuando sea grande podré ser un profesional!

—No creo que los profesionales hablen con la boca llena.

Tobio realmente esperaba grandes cosas de su hijo. Tenía un talento innato para ser setter a pesar de no ser su hijo biológico.

Al terminar, Kageyama mandó a su hijo a bañarse y luego a dormir. Lo arropó con unas frazadas livianas y dejó encendida una pequeña lámpara que "ahuyentaba a los monstruos". Cerró la puerta luego de asegurarse de que se había quedado dormido.

Se dirigió al sofá del salón y sacó la carta de Hinata del bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba sellada con un sencillo sticker circular. La abrió sin ningún tipo de emoción aparente. Aparente, porque por dentro estaba asustado. Soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo cuando leyó lo mismo que leía todas las semanas. Volvió a meter el papel dentro del sobre y lo rompió en pequeños pedacitos que luego tiró a la basura.

Se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto y apenas se acostó, aun con la ropa de calle puesta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

"Lo mismo de siempre, Kageyama. Decile a Kisumi que tuve un trabajo urgente y que voy a estar ausente por unos días. Kuroo y yo te mandamos saludos."

* * *

Vuelvo de una semana con poca inspiración. Los exámenes me dejan medio muerta... De todas formas, el fic ya está acá. Por si a alguien le quedó la duda, Kageyama está estudiando derecho. Lo iba a poner a estudiar medicina, pero no le quedaba por ningún lado.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me levantan el ánimo a las mañanas.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos el próximo domingo. ¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Reconociendo al amor 

Chapter 5

Enfrente de él tenía un plato cargado hasta el tope de sopa. Al otro lado de la mesa Koushi lo miraba expectante y con cierta aura amenazante.

Tomó la cuchara y la cargó del líquido, mirándolo con un poco de asco. No era como si la comida de Sawamura fuera horrible –de hecho era de la mejor que había probado— sino que no se sentía con ánimos de comer.

"Come al menos la mitad, te hará bien" era lo que le había dicho, y no era una opción, era una orden.

En cámara lenta acercó la cuchara a su boca y tomó un sorbo. Estaba deliciosa pero aun así su apetito no despertaba. Tomó un poco más casi obligado y luego lo dejó.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer más?

—No, con eso ya es suficiente. Gracias.

Koushi no parecía muy contento con la cantidad que había comido pero al menos tenía algo en su estómago. Dejó el plato en la mesada y se dirigió hacia Daichi, quien estaba terminando de acomodar lo utilizado para comenzar a preparar lo que necesitarían para el horario nocturno.

Eran bastantes horas entre un turno y otro pero, al igual que ellos dos, prefería quedarse allí antes que irse a casa. Tenían la autorización de Ukai, el dueño del local. Había veces incluso en que Sawamura y Sugawara se quedaban a dormir en los vestidores por razones que le eran desconocidas.

Estiró sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego los recogió para apoyar encima su cabeza. Estaba cerrando los ojos para descansar cuando las náuseas le volvieron. Se incorporó y corrió hasta los baños, sin darles alguna explicación a los chicos.

Entró casi derrumbando la puerta y se puso de rodillas ante el inodoro para expulsar todo lo que podría haber tenido. La garganta le ardía y las lágrimas empañaban su rostro. Cuando terminó permaneció quieto. Koushi se agachó hasta su altura y con un cariño maternal le limpió el rostro con unas servilletas. Estaba preocupado pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa que misteriosamente lo calmaba.

Se levantó con cuidado, ayudado por Sugawara y se lavó la cara. La sensación de malestar había pasado pero no creía poder mantenerse por mucho tiempo. El otro le sugirió que se fuera a su casa, que podría él sólo; pero se negó rotundamente.

Le pidió una toalla para poder darse una ducha rápida, asegurando que luego se sentiría mejor. Koushi dudó pero fue a buscar lo pedido.

.

Largó el agua caliente y la sintió correr por su cuerpo. Ardía, pero se sentía bien. Era un complemento del baño frío que había tomado esa mañana.

Tal como sucede cuando se toma una ducha, los pensamientos acudieron a su mente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiese casado con Tsukishima? ¿Habría alguna oportunidad de cambiar su vida a esas alturas? No lo creía posible. Ya era muy tarde para darle otro rumbo a su vida.

Por un momento sintió su vista nublada, pero al instante pasó. Cortó el agua y se cubrió con la toalla. Se sentía como una mujer al verse cubierto el pecho, carente de los senos del sexo opuesto. Puros estereotipos, si quería cubrirse el pecho podía hacerlo. Al demonio lo que los demás pudieran opinar de aquello.

Se miró en el espejo. Lucía igual que cuando era un adolescente. No sabía si era algo bueno porque seguía pareciendo joven o malo porque aún tenía rasgos aniñados.

Esperó a que el agua se escurriera sola y que su cuerpo se secara para recoger su ropa y salir del baño.

Al entrar a los vestidores descubrió a un hombre que no conocía intentando meter su mochila en uno de los casilleros.

En cuanto terminó de cerrarlo pudo observarle el rostro. Tenía unos labios finos y una nariz respingada, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada.

Tenía los ojos negros, tanto que le daban una profundidad misteriosa y algo atemorizante pero con un pequeño destello de calidez.

Le sonrió amigablemente pero una extraña sensación lo obligó a dejarla. La vista volvió a nublársele y comenzó a sentirse mareado. De repente el piso estaba más cerca. No entendía que sucedía hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlo, impidiendo que se hiciera daño.

Pronto la oscuridad comenzó a absorberlo y luego no supo nada más.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Que tal fue su semana? La mia fue horrible...

Creo haber dicho en el primer capitulo que esto iba a tener siete capitulos o menos. Mis cálculos fallaron. Va mas lento de lo que habia planeado.

En respuesta a la persona que me dijo que haga los capítulos mas largos: lo siento Ri, los capítulos largos me asustan (no para leer pero si para escribir). Siento que voy a evitar muchas cosas, las voy a dejar colgadas y despues no se va a entender nada.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Si hay alguno/a que está esperando el fic largo de Tanaka x Ennoshita [TanaShita?], si la inspiración me llega lo estaría publicando la próxima semana, de no ser asi será si o si la otra semana.

Ahora si, me despido ¡Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holaa! ¿Como están? Yo ando medio mal por la muerte de Cerati... No escuchaba mucho las canciones de Soda pero algunas me gustaban como Crimen y De música ligera. Fue un gran tipo al que le tuve y le tengo mucho respeto. Se nos fue un grande. QEPD Gustavo Cerati. Gracias totales.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el fic:

Reconociendo al amor

Chapter 6

_ —Papá._

_ — ¿Qué pasa?_

_ — ¿Mamá ya no me quiere?_

_Aquella era la pregunta que esperaba que Kisumi jamás le hiciera. Prefería mil veces explicarle como se hacen los bebes y de donde salió antes que eso. Bajó el libro que estaba leyendo hasta dejarlo apoyado en la mesa y se inclinó sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá para ver a su hijo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y un semblante triste. En cierta forma tenía razón, Hinata pasaba demasiado tiempo afuera y era normal que creyese una cosa así. Creyese, porque era una verdad absoluta. Hinata no quería a Kisumi y jamás lo haría. _

_ —Por supuesto que sí. Sé que no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros pero..._

_ —No es sólo eso, papá. Cuando volvemos a casa casi no me habla. Y el dibujo que le había regalado lo encontré en la basura…_

_Unas lágrimas habían comenzado a asomar por sus ojos. Tobio se sentía demasiado culpable. La tristeza de su hijo era completamente su culpa. En el momento en que lo adoptaron todo iba viento en popa, eran una pareja feliz. Pero todo se fue por el retrete en el momento en que se le ocurrió pedirle matrimonio. Su error, su maldito y estúpido error. Shoyo lo había rechazado sin darle ninguna explicación. Más tarde descubriría el porqué. Tenía un amante al que amaba con la pasión y la locura con las que alguna vez lo había querido a él. _

_Le dolía profundamente, una herida que nunca terminaría de cerrar, pero en vez de ser él, el enojado, el irritado, el molesto era Hinata. Tendría sus razones pero jamás las descubrió. A pesar de todo aquel dolor se arrodilló de nuevo, humillado, y le rogó que no se alejara, todo por aquel pequeño niño. _

.

—Mierda…

No quería recordar aquello, mucho menos en ese momento. Había sucedido hacía mucho, cuando Kisumi tenía cuatro años y la escena seguía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar por el momento.

Halló el locker que le habían asignado y cuando estaba metiendo su mochila a la fuerza, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una persona que no conocía.

Era un chico de su misma altura, con cabellos castaños y algunas pecas. No le llamaba mucho la atención hasta que lo vio sonreír. Tenía una sonrisa que los ángeles envidiarían. Labios finos, dientes perfectos y una complementariedad con todas sus facciones que pudo con Kageyama.

Tomó aire para hablar y presentarse pero repentinamente el chico se tambaleó y estaba por caer al suelo cuando, gracias a sus reflejos adquiridos por el vóley, logró amortiguar su caída, chocando él mismo contra el embaldosado.

La espalda le dolía pero su preocupación por aquel ser que le había cautivado era mayor. Se acomodó en el suelo aún con el chico a cuestas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

La delicadeza no formaba parte de él. Preocupado sí, delicado no. Al ver que no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción se levantó dejándolo recostado en el suelo. Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

— ¡Sawamura-san! ¡Sugawara-san!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Un chico se desmayó.

Inmediatamente ambos abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los vestidores, seguidos de Tobio.

—Llama a una ambulancia Daichi.

—Enseguida.

.

La ambulancia llegó cinco minutos después de la llamada. Los paramédicos depositaron cuidadosamente al chico en la camilla luego de revisar si su frecuencia cardíaca y su respiración eran correctas. Uno de ellos interrogó a Daichi y allí pudo enterarse de su nombre: Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Unánimemente se decidió que Koushi y Tobio irían al hospital. Sawamura se quedaría para el turno nocturno esperando a los otros empleados.

—¿Familiares de Yamaguchi Tadashi?

—No, amigos.

—Bueno, el paciente está estable. Sufrió una desestabilización por la falta de nutrientes esenciales. Por el momento sólo le administramos suero. En cuanto se despierte lo llevaremos a hacerse unos análisis, sólo para estar seguros. Luego de eso podrán verlo.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, pero debe quedarse aquí al menos por esta noche. ¿Conocen a algún familiar?

—Su esposo, pero no sabemos cómo contactarlo.

De modo que estaba casado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? El anillo lo delataba. La decepción se unió a la preocupación que ya tenía. Miró su reloj de pulsera, descubriendo que eran las seis y cuarto. Seguramente Kisumi ya estaba en la práctica.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que Tadashi despierte -Mencionó Koushi, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas.

—Creo que también esperaré. Voy a buscar algo para tomar. ¿Quieres algo?

—Si puedes un café, luego te lo pago.

—No es necesario, yo invito.

.

Malditos hospitales. Tenía el mapa enfrente de él pero no recordaba el lugar adonde debía volver.

Había recorrido pasillos y pasillos para encontrar la máquina de bebidas. Suspiró y miró hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. El lugar era demasiado lúgubre y solitario. Faltaba que se cortara la luz y sería el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

Antes de que su horrible pensamiento se cumpliera se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había más luz. Apenas puso un pie en la sala de espera, una camilla chocó con él.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es una urgencia!

Se corrió del camino velozmente. El hombre que era transportado en la camilla era muy viejo, estaría cerca de los cien años.

"No quiero que mueras papá"

Kisumi solía preocuparse por cosas que un niño no debería preocuparse. Todos morirían en algún momento, incluso él mismo. Le aterraba pensar en ello pero esperaba que pasasen muchos años antes de que eso sucediera.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas finalmente encontró a Koushi.

—Creo que ya está algo frío, tardé demasiado en venir aquí.

—No hay problema. Lo prefiero así.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Si había algo que Kageyama no había tenido en cuenta era que apenas conocía al chico que tenía al lado. Mucho menos que el que estaba desmayado.

Su nivel de socialización era poca pero no creía ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo debatiendo internamente. Se giró para entablar al menos una corta conversación pero Sugawara estaba profundamente dormido.

Le quitó el café de las manos para colocarlo en la mesa ratona que tenía a un lado y lo dejó seguir descansando.

.

Veía pacientes, médicos y enfermeros pasar por delante suyo, treinta y cuatro para ser exactos. Realmente estaba aburrido. Pasaba la trigésima quinta persona cuando su celular comenzó a emitir una musiquilla.

"Si quieres los apuntes ya sabes que quiero como pago"

Apagó el celular luego de responder y siguió contando gente.

— Estúpido Tsukishima...


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Si soy sincera acabo de despertarme... Pero acá esta el capítulo. ¡Besos!

* * *

Reconociendo al amor

Chapter 7

Lo primero que vio fueron las luces encima de sí, que le obligaron a seguir con los ojos cerrados. Pequeñas manchas de colores bailaban mientras los apretaba para acostumbrarse a la cegadora luminosidad.

Cuando logró abrirlos por completo se sintió mareado y exhausto. Intentó levantar la cabeza para observar en dónde se hallaba pero una voz que no conocía lo detuvo.

—Será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho.

¿Quién sería? Moviendo sólo sus ojos miró hacia la fuente del sonido, encontrándose a un hombre algo gordo con una bata blanca cubriéndolo por encima.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Entre tanta confusión mental que tenía primero veía seis dedos y luego tres ¿O quizás eran cinco? No respondió y enseguida sintió una aguja perforándole la piel. Si estuviera en todos sus sentidos estaría aguantándose el dolor del momento en que aquel medicamento o lo que sea entraba en su cuerpo pero como no lo estaba sentía una calma que lo invadía. Una calma que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mente.

Las luces parecían cada vez más lejanas hasta que desaparecían al fondo de un túnel. Dejándolo solo en medio de una completa oscuridad.

Las personas que pasaban por el pasillo veían extrañados a los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados en las sillas. Uno, el de cabellos blancos, estaba recostado sobre el hombro del otro, que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la contraria.

El primero de ellos tuvo un sobresalto y se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer al de cabellos negros.

— ¡Kageyama! – Gritó en un susurro preocupado. Extrañamente el chico seguía durmiendo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sugawara rio y lo acomodó para que descansara tranquilamente. Vio en la pequeña mesa de vidrio de al lado su café, que ya para ese momento estaría demasiado frío como para poder disfrutarlo.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran exactamente las ocho y media y aun no les llamaban para ver a Yamaguchi. Cierta incomodidad le surgió de repente al recordar el porqué del sobresalto.

Volvió a ver a Kageyama, asegurándose de dejarlo dormido y se dirigió con prisa al baño, no era nada bueno estar reteniendo por tanto tiempo líquido en su vejiga.

Para cuando regresó, Tobio estaba acostado en el piso. Miró sobre él, descubriendo que estaba despierto ya que chocaron miradas.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó con cierto tono divertido.

—La mala suerte me persigue, de alguna u otra manera esto iba a pasar – Mencionó casi resignado mientras aceptaba la mano que Koushi le ofrecía — ¿Adónde fuiste?

—Al baño. ¿No hay noticias de Tadashi?

—Aún no… — Tobio parecía afectado pero ¿Por qué? Apenas conocía al chico que estaba desmayado. ¿Se sentiría culpable? Si él no había hecho nada. Yamaguchi ya se encontraba en ese estado cuando había llegado al restaurante pero no le había dicho nada porque, conociéndolo, diría que no era nada y que estaba todo de mil maravillas.

Una ligera sospecha hizo mella en su mente. ¿Tobio estaba interesado en Tadashi? Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que había sucedido antes de que Yamaguchi se desmayara en los vestidores. Sonrió internamente.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti Tobio-kun? No hablamos mucho cuando te presentaste.

— ¿Contar sobre qué? – Arqueó una ceja algo confundido. Y seguro que lo estaba, no tendía a hablar mucho sobre si mismo.

—A ver… Empecemos por algo simple ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El veintidós de Diciembre

— ¿Estás casado?

—No

La conversación se volvía monótona. Aun así, Koushi siguió buscando un poco mas de información.

— ¿Estás en pareja?

—Se podría decir que sí... - Su semblante se había vuelto algo triste. Como si le pareciera pesado el solo hecho de contarlo.

— ¿Se podría?

—Es algo complicado de explicar.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Quieres contarme?

Koushi podría considerar el estudiar psicología. No entendía que es lo que tenía pero de alguna manera todas las personas que conocía terminaban confesándole ciertas cosas que jamás hubieran contado. Tal era el caso de Kageyama.

Aunque lo que le contó tenía bucles que no se aclaraban terminó dándose por enterado que había tenido un romance con un tal Shoyo, que lo terminó traicionando pero que ahora estaban en todo y nada por el hijo que habían adoptado.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kisumi, tiene siete años.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él no?

—Sin dudarlo, es lo más preciado que tengo.

Koushi le sonrió amigablemente. No tenía dudas de que Tobio era una muy buena persona.

—Deberías traerlo algún día al restaurante. A Tadashi le encantan los niños.

Vio una leve chispa de interés brillando en sus ojos cuando terminó la última frase. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un médico los llamó.

—Ya pueden pasar a verlo.

_No había nada definido, excepto la persona que lo acorralaba lentamente contra la pared. Sintió sus manos aprisionadas y el frío en su cuerpo desnudo. La persona tenía cabello rubio y anteojos negros._

_ "Tsukki…" Fue su único pensamiento antes que el hombre que estaba delante se transformara hasta tener otra apariencia. _

_ Ahora, el hombre enfrente de él tenía el cabello negro y lo veía directo a los ojos con una mirada profunda que se le hacía muy familiar._

_ Sólo podía sentir calor, pero no el calor de un día con alta temperatura, sino el calor que hacía tiempo no sentía, el _"calor de la pasión".

_ De los labios del contrario pudo leer un "Te amo" sin sonido, para que luego se esfumase sin dejar un solo rastro. _

Abrió los ojos por segunda vez, volviendo a tener la misma reacción ante la molesta luz. Esta vez se sentía increíblemente mejor. Podría hacer _parkour_ en ese mismo momento.

Se estiró poco a poco para despertar a su cuerpo dormido cuando sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho. Tenía un catéter clavado en la parte interior de la muñeca, conectado a un delgado tubo que se elevaba hasta llegar a una bolsa colgada de un sostén. Hubiese gritado de no ser porque en ese momento estaba entrando una enfermera.

— ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Cómo te sientes? – No parecía verdaderamente interesada en su estado. Quizás sólo estuviese pensando en lo que haría al llegar a casa.

—Creo que bien. ¿Qué hago aquí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Qué es lo último que se te viene a la mente?

Yamaguchi se concentró y a su mente acudió el momento en que entraba a los vestidores y se encontraba con el chico de cabellos negros.

—Estaba en mi trabajo, me había dado una ducha porque no me sentía bien. Luego fui a cambiarme y… me desmayé — añadió con voz dubitativa, como suponiendo que había sucedido así, porque era la única forma en que no recordara todo con claridad.

—Ya veo. Llamaré al doctor. Hay dos personas esperando verte allí afuera ¿Quieres que les haga pasar?

—Claro.

La enfermera se retiró y dejó la puerta abierta. Tadashi se reacomodó en la camilla, esperando que aquellos que estuviesen esperando pasaran. Por un momento mantuvo la secreta ilusión de que uno de ellos fuera el chico de los vestidores pero luego se retó a sí mismo. No había razón alguna para que él estuviera allí. Seguramente se trataba de Sugawara y Sawamura. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, uno de los dos debía quedarse a cuidar el restaurante. Un dolor de cabeza punzante lo obligó a dejar sus teorías.

Entonces vio, efectivamente, a Koushi, que entraba luciendo su sonrisa de siempre. Pero si algo lo dejó perplejo fue la persona que venía detrás. ¿Qué hacía el de los vestidores allí?


	8. AVISO

¡Holaa!

Perdón, pero no, esto no es un capítulo.

Estuve ausente porque tuve que irme a Salta por asuntos familiares y no tuve tiempo de anunciarlo por acá. Regresé el lunes y lo primero que me dijeron fueron las fechas de los exámenes.

Gracias a esos exámenes no tuve tiempo para escribir ni para este ni para mi otro fic.

Voy a retomarlo el domingo 12. Además, antes de eso, voy a modificarlo un poco porque me di cuenta que algunos capítulos pueden fusionarse y hacer uno un poco mas largo. Ya veré eso. Aunque, por supuesto, la historia no va a modificarse.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. No saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo. Son como una especie de estimulante, algo mucho mejor que el chocolate.

Los adoro. ¡Besos y sean pacientes!


End file.
